1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver which outputs a warning signal when the amount of remaining power of a battery is insufficient to perform a scheduled broadcast reception function that is set in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) includes digital video and audio broadcasting technology that enables a user to watch a broadcast program while moving from place to place and broadcast services that are provided using the digital video and audio broadcasting technology. Originally, DMB has been developed for the existing terrestrial analog radio broadcasting. However, recent developments in DMB technology have enabled the transmission of not only audio data but also digital versatile disc (DVD)-quality moving image data. DMB is classified into terrestrial-DMB (T-DMB) and satellite-DMB (S-DMB) according to the type of radio transmission/reception. In recent years, research has been vigorously conducted to develop ways to provide bilateral DMB data services.
Examples of broadcast receivers capable of receiving multimedia broadcast data and executing the multimedia broadcast data include DMB phones integrated with mobile phones, personal portable devices with no communication function, and set-top boxes for vehicles.
With the distribution of such broadcast receivers and the commercialization of various terrestrial DMB services, users can nowadays enjoy a variety of contents such as music, text data, and video/audio data anytime anywhere.
However, typical broadcast receivers simply display the amount of remaining power of a battery that supplies operating power and do not provide any information indicating whether the amount of remaining battery power is sufficient to perform a scheduled broadcast reception function (e.g., scheduled viewing or scheduled recording) for a desired broadcast program.
Therefore, users are unable to determine in advance whether they need to charge their broadcast receivers for a scheduled reception of a desired broadcast program. Thus, the scheduled viewing or scheduled recording of a broadcast program may not be properly performed or may be terminated due to, for example, a battery discharge.